


Never To Release

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuckolding, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: If Belial was around, someone was bound to come.However, in this case, Belial was bound and was not allowed to come.
Relationships: Belial (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader
Kudos: 104





	Never To Release

**Author's Note:**

> 🗣️ IT'S NTR BELIAL TIME NTR BELIAL TIME
> 
> THIS IDEA HAS BEEN SITTING IN MY MIND EVER SINCE I GOT DRAGGED DEEP TO GACHA HELL DURING THE INITIAL RELEASE OF SUMMON BELIAL LIKE
> 
> I PULLED SO MUCH I GOT TO SPARK FOR GRAND EUGEN BUT NO BELIAL
> 
> UNTIL IT WAS LITERALLY THE FINAL MINUTE AT THAT BINCH CAME HOME ON MY 69TH DRAW TICKET >:V
> 
> ANYWAY HERE'S U AND SANDALS NTRING BELIAL HOPE U ENJOY XOXO

Wasting food was a sin.

And with such a delectably juicy treat just mere inches away from his lips, even Belial--what with his perverse corruption and shameless attraction to mischief--could not stand by to allow this meal to be wasted.

Though, he was in no means to be standing anyhow.

Not while he still found himself lying on his back, his wrists and legs shackled to a sleek marble floor by weighted rings that glowed and hummed with a coursing energy ordained via the elements of the sky, his strength bound.

Certainly, he enjoyed a bit of teasing, a dash of denial, and a helping of pain, but at this rate, even the seemingly imperviousness to that damn wicked glint in his eyes was beginning to show fatigue in face of a needy desperation.

Because simply put, it just wasn’t fair that he was left to be tied down and watch the preciously hot-tempered Sandalphon have all the fun with getting to plunge every inch of his cock right your ass as you remained above Belial on all fours. To be granted the opportunity to render the esteemed captain of the Grandcypher into a squealing, wanton mess was something he was more than eager to render the skies asunder for.

Instead, he was left to lay here, feeling the heat of your panted breath over his achingly clothed erection while he watched as Sandalphon’s cock pounded away into your ass, all while your sopping core drooled with your slickness. That tantalizing glisten roused a ferocious appetite within him, furthered by every delighted cry of the supreme primarch’s name released out from your lips. A glance down and he could catch sight of the alluring bounce of your breasts as your body trembled in tandem to the vigorous rhythm your body was subjected to.

And Belial, usually one who always had a salacious word or goading purr to utter, was left silent, far too entranced with desire at the sight that was being dangled above him.

But it was then that he caught sight of something.

A sweet shine that dribbled down from your core that had him immediately parting his lips, his tongue lunging forth in desperate need for a taste.

Your taste.

The sticky bead landed upon his tongue.

His eyes rolled back as a sob of ecstasy came surging out from his mouth, all while his body trembled with the crash of an orgasm, the creamy stickiness of his seed flooding within his leather pants.

Sandalphon rolled his eyes, an annoyed “Pervert” grunted under his breath as he proceeded to fuck you even harder. You need only pay your attention to him after all.

Despite still very much ready to please and take you for his own, Belial remained beneath you in a delirious stupor, his tongue running over his lips repeatedly as he sought to savor your taste.

Not a drop was to be wasted, else he commit a great sin.


End file.
